Smokes, Candles, and The Dress
by SAL-Chan
Summary: Drabbles a bunch of HP Marauder drabbles. RS, JL, and Friendship. [SlashLovefluffetc...] Watche fore spelling. They're drabbles after all straght from the mind...
1. Somke, Candles, and The Dress

**Smokes - Remus/Sirius**

Remus smoked.

A lot, actually.

He could choke down a pack a day if you let him.

We – of course – did not.

If he could though – sneak a smoke in that is – he would sneak away ever 45 minuets out to the Quidditch shed out in the back and smoke. We have, in tern, become distractions – not that James and I had to work any harder at being distractions, but we tried more. Classes' aloe helped to keep him from smoking, but on the weekends – that was another story.

Peter is sent out weekly to get a new book form Hogsmade.

James goes on chocolate and food runs on Wednesdays and Sundays.

It helps, but not by much. Without me, Remus would smoke a lot more.

What do I do? Heh, I put my big mouth to good use.

* * *

**Candles - Lily/James**

Lily like candles.

James didn't know why. Most of them smelled of flower's or food's or other randomly created scents. You had to actually light the candles - it was easy with a wand, but when running around frantically trying to create a romantic atmosphere your wand isn't always in your hand. She loved to buy them thought. In every color, in every sent, and they were put in ever room - nothing was spared.

The bathroom smelled like 'The Ocean Breeze' - to James it smelt like soap and fungus and flowers. Their bedroom smelt like 'Midnight Rain' - to James thought, it smelled like lavender and peppers' were mashed together. There kitchen was 'Cranberry Roses' - which was obscene and made James sneeze and want to shove _something_ up his nose.

Lily had them lit almost 24-7. She love the scents of the rooms - changing them with the seasons. Christmas smelt like 'Christmas'...or what Lily wanted Christmas to resemble. There was Halloween, and spring, and summer, and she even changed it when it rained.

So, then day that James decided that he would ask her to marry him, he used candles.

458 candles. On the pond in the back of the house.

He always remember how Lily cried.

* * *

**The Dress - James/Lily**

Lily looked repulsive in colors.

James tried to complement her on the red dress, pink skirts, white tops, but when it came down to it – she looked hideous. And it seamed that with every mismatches, ungodly outfit, James would start to think that they're compatibility wasn't much of a match either. James – unlike Lily – looked wondrous in anything.

Though every once in a while, Lily would find a gem. A deep navy tank top or an emerald pullover. Then, James would think, she looks radiant. And James' faith would be renewed.

Lily knew it herself too, about the colors and their relationship. She took to wearing either white, or blue, or green – complementary colors for her eyes and hair. She tried to hold tight to James, to make their relationship, but like her and colors they normally didn't agree.

So on the night James would – after vomiting at least twice – ask her to marry him, when she walked out of her house wearing a deep red dress that matched her hair and make her eyes shine, that make her skin a light cream and brought out all the small freckles over her nose, that made his swoon on the spot and feel like her was in 4th year and had just seen her actually smile at him from across the room, all of his doubts were erased. Things would be fine.

After all, if she could find a red dress that made her shine for him, then maybe – just maybe – they could manage to live together after all.


	2. Angles, One Of The Boy's, and Enough

**Angle's - Remus/Sirius**

Remus was angles. All angles, jabbing and pokey and sharp. He had a habit of poking and stabbing people with them - normally in Sirius' gut or eye or leg or back. His nose was at an odd angle as well, his jaw sharp and thin. His cheek bones high, his collar bone deep.

The planes of his back are deep and protruding. Every vertebrae in his spine stretches his skin. His knees are knobby, his ankles deep and pointy. His feat and hands are long and thing, delicate and sharp.

All those sharp angles, these points and dips - anything so sharp and dangerous are avoided by normal people.

Sirius is just the opposite.

He impalas himself on all those sharp points, cuts himself on ever ridge and dips his fingers into every chasm. He's explored the plains that are the land that Remus Lupin makes up, has touched and licked and _touched_ every part of him. He's created a map of the person that is Remus, has followed ever curve to a point - has felt every change in the plains of his body.

His lips and followed ever line, his tong in every valley, and he hops Remus has done the same.

* * *

**One Of The Boys - Friendship**

Remus Lupin had always been poor. There was never a time in his life when he was able to shop in the front of the stores, or near the expensive glass objects, or has ever had a peace of 24 carrot gold touch his body. Handy-me-downs and vintage clothing stores were a wonderful treasure chest of things, scraps of clothing that was knitted together by his mother or belonged to his father at one time. So...money never mattered to him...

Remus Lupin has never been selfish, either. He takes what he is given -if it's reasonable - and says a short but sincere 'Thank you'. Every book in his extensive collection was given to him or found, weather out of pity or out of luck. He rarely spends his own money - having very little of it - and when he does it's normally on his friends or parents. He has wanted things - quite often, actually - but Remus knows that he just..._can't_ have them, ever, because of who he is.

Remus Lupin has always been - or so it feels like - a werewolf. Being a werewolf is so much a part of him that he can't see where R. J. Lupin ends and the wolf in him begins. He's accustom to feeling the lulls of the new moon and the tension of the full - so much so that it's now normal...or as normal and he pretends' it is. And to those who don't know him, he's one of those faces you could forget right after you met him.

Because of his life, Remus thinks himself less - simply _less_. Less then everyone. Like he should be stepping back and letting everyone else go in front of him. Like he should be the one who holds the door for the world, to cook and clean and do everything his mother does for a living. Like he should give his money to someone else - someone who's living on the street or needs clothes or wants something, even though that's exactly the situation he is in himself.

The only thing in his entire life that had made Remus J. Lupin rich, cunning, normal - more then himself - were that Marauders. His friends - Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot. At school it didn't matter if his robs were tattered and healed together by strings. The scars that mared his body were just something that marked him as a Marauder - Like Sirius with his hair, James with his glasses, and Peter with his uncanny knack of knowing everything James and Sirius did (were planning/were doing/ were to do in the near future...etc.). He was never known for being 'the poor boy with hand-me-down's and scars', but as 'Remus Lupin - the Prefect and one of those pranksters'.

And for Remus, those few years of feeling more then the rest of the world were enough. Just...enough...

* * *

**Enough... - Friendship**

"It's not enough." James said flatly. Remus had to agree. It wasn't enough.

"It's all I have." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Remus never had enough - of anything. Money, clothes, books, ink, parchment, time...

James glanced up at Remus, his glasses shining in the wand-generated light. A smirk reached his dark eyes, the quick quirk of his lips saying a lot in a small amount of time. Remus was staring at the side of James face - and after seeing that smirk and suddenly knowing that it didn't matter. That there was always enough of what he had to give.

Sirius had money - even though he didn't really want it. James had enough clothes for the all of the students in the top 4 floors of Hogwarts put together. Peter's anal mother was sending packages of ink and paper for his school work ever other week - no that Peter ever used much of it. Their library had enough books to sedate Remus in his reading.

The only thing they didn't have enough of was time.


	3. Immature

**Immature - Friendship**

Remus was never fond of children. Maybe it was because they didn't understand, or maybe it was because they had to learn everything that seemed so important to know. Whatever the case may be, he could not stand them.

Lilly Evans was amazed at finding that out - after being friends with people like Sirius Black and James Potter for 6 years he could still be twitchy around _children._

She had always found Potter and Black to be childish in the wondrous 6-year-old way - wanting to touch the things they were told not to or doing something you said not to just because you _said_ not to. They like to play in the mud and light things on fire and whine and get into trouble and Lilly - for the life of her - could not figure out why someone like _Remus Lupin_ would want to be friends with those **_children_**.

Then, -**something**- happened.

No one was really sure what, but when three if the legendary Marauders entered the dining hall the next morning, something was... _off_. There was something in James's gate, something in Sirius eyes, something in Peters shoulders, that showed the entire school that **something** was off. The quiet during breakfast proved it. Not passing notes or muttering to each other in class proved it. The cold shoulder James was giving Sirius proved it. Sirius color and defeated motions proved it.

And mostly, the shape of Remus Lupin the next day eradicated any definition of norm that had surrounded theses boys since they met.

The shake in his pale hand, the light in his eyes, the...effort of it all made Lilly uneasy.

For weeks this went on - and it seamed that none of them talked. James and Sirius would sit in the common room on the couch and stare at the fire and not talk for hours. People were sleeping safe in their beds and waking up paranoid, thinking they would wake to find whipped cream all over their face. No dung bombs, no itching powder, no exploding pies.

Nothing.

For the most part, Sirius Black seemed to be falling apart. He looked paler and paler every day. Lilly could swear that he had stopped speaking all together. James seemed to be different as well -and if that was so, Peter was as well. James held his head a little higher, his shoulders a little straighter. Peter made eye contact and spoke his own opinion, and would leave his friends and go off and talk to other people. They all looked a little more pulled together by strings, and surprisingly, a little more grown up.

And then the day came when Sirius Black, ex-hear to the Black Family, dropped to his knees in the middle of the Gryffindor common room and beg for forgiveness from one Remus J. Lupin - with no hesitation and no shame and complete sincerity - did it make sense. And when Remus smiled in a knowing way and reach his hand down to help Black up did she get it. And when the next morning when the gossip about the events in the common room were at it's peek, and suddenly everyone's breakfast exploded into their respective faces - minus 4 Marauders who hadn't bothered to come down for breakfast - did she really Understand.

Remus was still very childish himself.


End file.
